1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for displaying an information card or ticket proximate a bin or a shelf on a store fixture. Specifically, it relates to a device which a user may releasably secure to the edge portion of a bin or shelf member. The device contains and displays an card or ticket which provides information regarding the contents of the bin or shelf.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The retail trade uses a wide variety of fixtures, including bins and shelves which contain merchandise for sale. To identify the contents of these bins and shelves, indicate sizes and weights, or suggested retail prices, retailers use a variety of display devices which provide information relating to the merchandise. Typically, these devices include components which allow a user to secure the device to the store fixture.
A card display device should include features with which a user can easily secure it proximate a shelf or bin. It should also display the card so that a passer-by may easily read the written or printed matter on the card. Finally, a card display device should protect the card which it contains from damage and restrain it from falling off the device.
The prior art display devices suffer a number of disadvantages. First, some of these devices require that the bin or shelf to which a user mounts them have special grooving to receive them. In addition, some prior devices do not allow for quick and easy insertion and removal of the cards which they contain. Other prior devices do not securely engage the shelf or bin, allowing inadvertent removal of them from the desired position. Finally, still other prior devices are complex constructions which are difficult and expensive to manufacture.
The improved display device of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices and provides a one-piece construction which minimizes the expense of manufacture and gives reliable performance. This construction includes components which secure the device to the edge portion of a structural member of a bin or shelf. It displays a card or ticket so that customers may easily observe the information provided by the card; and it covers the card to protect it and to restrain it from falling off the device.